Falling Forever
by massieroxmysox
Summary: Slightly AU. Who knew this was how they'd get their happy ending. A story filled with everything you could imagine. Please R&R! A lot of pairings and events happening. This is going to be a long story!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a dream I got last night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

** They met at a club.**

** They secretly fell in love with eachother.**

** They were both interested in fashion. Him for guys, her for girls.**

** Their friends were trying to get them together behind their backs. **

** But everything doesn't always work out the way you want it to.**

** A story filled with secrets, love, revenge, sorrow, and drama.**

**A MUST READ!! COMING OUT SOON IF I GET REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE OR DON'T.**

* * *

**Here is a preview of the first chapter. Tell me how you like!**

**Derrick's POV**

He couldn't stand it anymore. There he was in the hottest club in town, staring at a girl. His friends were looking at him like he was crazy. For you see Derrick Harrington was the player of the century. Instead of staring at the girl, he should of been in a corner of the club kissing her senseless by now. But this was not the case. He was not even flirting with other girls by her to make her jealous. There had to be something going on.

"Dude, snap out of it! We came here to party, not to just stand here like fools! We're the hottest guys here, and its time to snag some girls!" Kemp Hurley, the groups perv yelled over the loud, thumping music.

Everyone laughed except Derrick. Ignoring his laughing friends he walked up to bar and sat down two seats away from "that" girl, which gave him a clear view of her. Something about her was so alluring, maybe it was the way she shook her head when she laughed, or was it those sensational amber eyes that flickered with joy every once in a while. For the first time in his life Derrick actually wanted to sit down with a girl and get to know her. And he Derrick Harrington or Derrington as the chicks in school called him had never felt that way in his life before. He was the type of guys who hit on girls just to get laid, all of his friends were, except maybe Cameron Fisher, he was the most sensitive guy of his group.

"Hey guys," a voice called from his left "I'm going to the bathroom brb!"

"Bye Massie," a redheaded girl called.

Massie so that was what her name was. He ran her name across his lips a couple of times, just to get the pleasure of hearing the sound of it.

**Please R&R!! I'll return the favor.**


	2. Quick Summary

**I would like to thank my reviewers, and the people who pmed me, you gave me the inspiration to write more. I will try to dedicate a chapter to each of my reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich, enough said. Which means I don't own anything, except maybe the idea.**

**This is actually a short summary about each of the characters. The 1st chapter will actually begin, in the next chapter. (Did that even make sense.) **

**THE GIRLS**

**Massie Block:** The most lusted after girl in NYC, with her flowing brunette hair, laser whitened smile, and her gorgeous eyes. Her father died from a heart attack recently,and left all of his property and money to her. Ehmawgawd much? Hangs out with her BFF's. Single and free to mingle. Has a passion for fashion, and great sushi.

**Alicia Rivera: **This spanish beauty has plans to become an actress, and is currently seeing someone. But who? Happy to be Beta after all these years.

**Kristen Gregory: **Smart, hardworking, beautiful, and a soccer pro. Know's how to keep the guys coming. But ehat happens when she falls head over heels in love with a guy, who has no interest in her at all?

**Dylan Marvil:** This redhead has finally taken over THE DAILY GRIND, and is enjoying all the perks that come with it. But there is only one problem, America is getting tired of the Daily Grind, and is now going to The Cofee Pot to get all their celeb interviews, and gossip. This girl won't let that happen. She picks up her gold Louis Vuitton, and struts off to meet the owner of the cofee pot.

**Claire Lyons:** The one girl that Massie trusts over everyone else. Single, and feels like she wants to stay that way forever, after finding out hat her boyfriend was cheating on her with no other than Nina Callas.

**Ok, I am still considering summaries for the guys, cause I don't want them to have grown up in Westchester. Maybe their hometown should be a nearby town? Right now I am considering the pairings like this:**

**Massington**

**Krovert**

**CLosh**

**Alemp**

**Driffin**

**If u have any ideas for the guy's summaries, or any pairings you would like to see, please review, or pm me, if u want it to be private. I am so proud I got like over 250 hits for this story so far, but I would like to see more reviews. **

**R&R, and I'll return the favor. Till next time. Don't forget to give me any ideas if you have any. I'll give you credit. **


	3. authors note

****

Hi, its me! (who else would it be?) Raise your hand if you dislike authors notes. Yea, me too. But don't worry I'm posting up a chapter later today(hopefully, but most likely). Well the purpose of this authors note is to say that many people have been pming me and asking if I could make a list of my favorite authors and stories, if you would or would not like your pen name or story to be on this list please let me know. If you do want to be on this list tell me in a pm, and I'll read your story or stories.

**I still need ideas for the guys. I was thinking that maybe they grew up in a town near Westchester. Their schools name was still Briarwood though. Westchester will have a boys private school called ?? . No idea for the name yet. Tell me in your review, if you have a name for it. **

**I am also looking for names for small secondary characters, such as Claire's ex-boyfriend who broke her heart. Send me a name of your choice and if you want to have that character as a good or bad character. **

**I heart you.**

* * *

**Massie: **You're nawt going to make me look bad right?

**Me: **I am not giving my ideas away yet. Wait and see. Sorry, Mass.

**Cam:**Am I going to be a manwhore (got this word from Cela Fille) in this story too? Lots of stories have me as the bad guy. :(

**Me: **I am not going to answer.

**Cam:** Fine, but at least have some sympathy on me.

**Me:** ...


	4. chatting or yelling in the club

**So... I guess this is the 1st official chapter. I will be keeping up the guy's summaries later on in the story. This chapter is dedicated to: Alyssa . Thanks for being my first reviewer! Now I know you hate me blabbing so I'll start the story now. Oh, yeah, even if you have already read the beginning of this chapter in the preview thing please read it again I changed a couple of minor details. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anthing, so why ask?**

**Derrick's POV**

He just couldn't stand it anymore. There he was in the hottest club in NYC, staring at a girl. His friends were looking at him like he was crazy. For you see Derrick Harrington was the player of the century. Instead of staring at the girl, he should of been in a corner of the club kissing her senseless by now. But this was not the case. He was not even flirting with other girls by her to make her jealous. There had to be something going on.

"Dude, snap out of it! We came here to party, not to just stand here like fools! We're the hottest guys here, and its time to snag us some girls!" Kemp Hurley, the groups perv yelled over the loud, thumping music.

Everyone burst out laughing except Derrick. Ignoring his laughing friends he walked up to the bar and sat down two seats away from "that" girl, which gave him a clear view of her. Something about her was so alluring, maybe it was the way she shook her head up and down when she laughed, or was it those sensational amber eyes that flickered with joy. For the first time in his life, Derrick Harrington actually wanted to sit down with a girl and get to know her. And he Derrick Harrington or Derrington as the airless chicks in his college called him had never felt that way in his life before. He was the type of guy who hit on girls just to get laid for a night, all of his friends were, except maybe Cameron Fisher or Cam for short, who was by far the most sensitive guy of the group.

"Hey guys," a melodious voice called from his left "I'm going to the bathroom before we go, brb!"

Derrick swung his head to the left so quickly he swore he heard it pop (can necks pop? I'm being totally random here). His eyes popped open when he saw who was talking.It was her.

_Dude cut it, and since when do you think a girls voice is melodious? Your going mental. Mental I tell you, mental._

"Bye Massie," a redheaded girl called.

Her name was Massie? Ha, it rhymed with grassy! Yet, it was pretty alluring. A couple of minutes passed and Massie's "girlfriends" were getting restless. They kept sneaking glances at their watches ( designer, no doubt) and looking at the direction Massie had left a while ago. After waiting 6 to 7 minutes Derrick started getting nervous and contemplated getting up and looking for her. But Derrick couldn't perform his act of "heroism" for as soon as he had gotten up off the bar stool, she had arrived.

"Hey, guys! I'm back. Sorry I took so long, some guy with an afro, and a t-shirt that said _Don't you dare try to touch my balls_ was trying to hit on me." she emitted, with her facial expression showing her disgust.

Hearing this Derrick snorted. He knew who that guy was. Kemp.

Massie and all the chicks surrounding her looked at him.

"Hey you, you think it's funny that a guy was trying to hit on me." Massie yelled at Derrick in a tone that he never wanted to here from her agin. Her eyes had gone steely, and she had a look of defiance on her face.

"Uh-h, no," he stuttered, this girl was actually talking to him!

"Then why'd you snort, huh? LBR." she retorted.

Woah, she called him a lbr. That was not acceptable.

"Excuse me, Missy, I was laughing cause I know who that guy was, and how he acts. And I am not a loser beyond repair."

Hearing this Massie turned a deep shade of red with angry.

_Wow, she looks cute when shes angry._

"How do you know what an lbr is?" Massie asked him in rage.

"The girls in my school would call eachother that."

"Those copiers!" Massie exclaimed shaking with rage.

_Geez, I can't help myself she looks so... beautiful when she's mad._

"You're cute when your mad." Derrick accidently blurted out.

"WHAT!!"

"Crap, did I say that out loud?"

"YOU BET YOU DID!"

At this everybody in the club stared at them. The music stopped, and the lights fell on them.

"Well, looks like we have a lovers quarrel." the dj said into his mic.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" Massie and Derrick screeched at the same time.

The club burst into laughter. The loudest people laughing were a group of boys, and a group of girls. Simultaneously Massie and Derrick turned to glare at their so- called best friends.

Turning back around Massie glared at him and said loud enough for everyone to hear "May I speak to you PRIVATELY?"

The sounds of oooooooooooooo filled the air.

Massie ignored the oooooooooing, grabbed Derrick's arm and pulled him to the exit door.

**Ok, so now I need ideas for how the other couples are going to get together. I fyou have any please review or pm them to me.**

**So, how did you like? Please review or pm me. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story or pmed me. It means a lot. I will certainly take your ideas and pairings into consideration. I know this chapter is like major choppy a parts so please bare with me. I had huge writers block. Keep reviewing or pming what you thought of the story so far, and your ideas for it, pairings, and if you want I can try to keep your name or a name of your choice in it as a side character. If you do do that please tell me if you want the name to be a good/bad person. THANKS!! **


	5. Heartbreak

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize!**

**Also I would like to give a virtual pinkberry giftcard to everyone who reviewed or pmed me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to J.H.Q.S.316. Thanks for staying with this story and pming me. I would also like to thank you for giving me inspiration for this story.**

**Well here's the ending of chapter 1 to jog your memory:**

"You're cute when your mad." Derrick accidentally blurted out.

"WHAT!!"

"Crap, did I say that out loud?"

"YOU BET YOU DID!"

At this everybody in the club stared at them. The music stopped, and the lights fell on them.

"Well, looks like we have a lovers quarrel." the dj said into his mic.

"WE'RE NOT LOVERS!" Massie and Derrick screeched at the same time.

The club burst into laughter. The loudest people laughing were a group of boys, and a group of girls. Simultaneously Massie and Derrick turned to glare at their so- called best friends.

Turning back around Massie glared at him and said loud enough for everyone to hear "May I speak to you PRIVATELY?"

The sounds of oooooooooooooo filled the air.

Massie ignored the oooooooooing, grabbed Derrick's arm and pulled him to the exit door.

* * *

"Ow, ow,ow,ow" Derrick squealed "that hurts!" Massie had an iron grip on his hand.

"Oh, did I hurt the baby?" Massie snapped; irritation oozing out.

"Woah, hold on. What happened to the happy girl I saw earlier sitting and gossiping with all her friends."

"That was before you snorted."

"I don't snort!"

"You did earlier."

"That wasn't me. Derrick Harrington does not SNORT!" I conceitedly hissed.

"I swear you did. Wanna check the club security videos out?"

_Crap, she really did remember me snorting. Well, that was just one time. Right?__"_

"Fine, okay maybe I did. But that was a once in a lifetime kinda thing!"

"Haha, you're a LBR and a liar."

"I thought we made it clear I was not a lbr, and I did not lie! I was...uh, fibbing."

"Correction, you're still a LBR, and fibbing is the same as lying."

Massie had a strand of hair on her face and I fought the temptation to push it back, and I lost. Shyly I crept my hand to her face and put it behind her hair. I was tremendously surprised to see Massie's expression. She blushed! Did she like me or have a crush on me?

But she quickly turned around for a second, and when she turned back around she had a look of indifference on her face. I looked into her amber eyes searching for extreme emmbarrasment, or any signs of happiness.

"Ok, you know what, Derrick Harrington. I have had enough of you. Just go back in and leave me..."

I cut Massie off with a sweet, and welcoming kiss. Her lips were soft, gentle, and tasted like _yummy Cook_ies'n and cream; like no other girls. I _like _cookie's cream. I felt like I was in heaven. Though I knew I would be going to the other place thanks to my womanizing habits. But I silently swore to myself that I would immediately stop those if I could get this one girl to fall in love with me.

Massie kissed me back and I smiled. I knew she felt it for she smiled too. All of a sudden she pulled away.

"I can't be doing this she said. I have.."

_Please don't say you have a boyfriend._

"a boyfriend." she muttered.

I felt my heart snap in too many pieces, to even think about counting. This could _not _be happening.

Massie turned on her heel, and strutted into the club.

I slumped down but managed to not hit the floor. I did not want to get my 450 jeans messy.

The one girl I loved had to have a boyfriend. Just great. And I would never see her again,

_Wait! I would never see her again? I had to get her number._

I jumped up and ran into the club, but she was nowhere to be seen. I looked around to see if I could find a girl in a shimmery purple halter dress, or any of her giggling friends. They were nowhere to be found. Sighing I turned around and made my way over to my friends.

"Hey Dude, did you get any action if you know what I mean?" Kemp asked as perverted as ever.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"I think we should go back to our apartments." Cam said noticing my discomfort.

"We just got here!" Plovert squealed.

"Whatever, I'm out with Derrick, and Cam." Josh said.

"Yeah, and you guys," I mumbled "if we don't see you by ten o'clock tomorrow morning were bailing you out of jail.

"Hey!" Plovert and Kemp protested.

"We don't get in trouble every-time we get drunk."

"Whatever."

"Bye dudes."

"See ya later."

"Bye!"

Josh, Cam and I jostled our way out of the crowds, and left the club.

"Hi." Cam said.

"Dude, we're right here."

"Shhh, I'm calling my driver." Cam muttered.

"OOOOOOOOO!"

"Sorry dude."

'' Just shut up."

We had two minutes of silence, excluding Cam who was talking to his annoying driver. When he was done talking he turned to me.

"Derrick, we didn't have dinner yet, so do you wanna stop by a restaurant on our way home?" Cam asked.

"Sure." Why don't we go to the Purple Dress?''

"That restaurant?" Josh asked in disgust.

"It's so purple."

"I know, purple is my favorite color."

"Woah, woah, dude. Hold on, how much did you drink tonight? Blue is your favorite color. " Cam questioned.

"Not anymore. Massie was wearing purple. Right Derrick?" Josh asked realization dawning on his face.

Massie, Massie, every time I thought of her I felt a stab in my heart.

_Get over her Derrick, she has a boyfriend, and whats the chance you'll see her again. Come on, you're in NYC for crying out loud. It's huge!_

**Authors Note:**Hey my lovely readers. So what'dya think? I was wondering if I should have the next chapter in Derrick's point of view or someone elses. Please tell me!! This is going to be a reaaaaaaaaalllllllly long story. IF you have any ideas please let me know, since I am almost running out. Thanks in advance for the reviews and pm's. I love you all!


	6. authors note 2

**Wow, I must say I've been surprised at the number of reviews and pm's I've been getting for my stories. :)**

But sadly, the news I come to deliver is not that good.

I already have typed out the next 3 chapters for all of my stories (excluding A Whole New World which might go on hiatus soon since I'm not feeling up to it), and for A Mixed Up Jumble which is co-authored with J.H.Q.S.316; I already have the whole plot set out(finally!) so excpect a couple more of those chapters to be coming your way soon. The only problem is that I won't be able to update until next Friday since my uncle and his family are visiting from NYC, and my school starts on Monday, so my weekends gonna be hectic since we're all gonna be travelling to a resort tommorrow which 4 hrs one way. But do not despair, even though school might be hectic I will at least try to update on my stories weekly.

Oh, and for the people who have given me ideas/prompts for my collection of oneshots. Thank you. You're oneshots will be out as soon as possible!

One more thing before I forget, I forgot to give J.H.Q.S.316 credit in last weeks chapter in AMUJ(A mixed up jumble). She did most of the writing. I just stuck in some sentences, words, phrases, etc. And did some editing. Lol.

- massieroxmysox


	7. FINALLY UPDATING!

**Wow, I must say I've been surprised at the number of reviews and pm's I've been getting for my stories. :)**

FINALLY UPDATING!!! WOOT! Haha. Wow, it's been so long since I've been on Fanfiction. I'm sorry for the LONG wait! Anyhow, here is a quick list of the things I'm gonna do!

1. Update Falling Forever, and A Mixed Up Jumble. ( Those chapters will be up before Thanksgiving guaranteed!)

2. A Whole New World is going to be cut. I'm not really in the mood for it. Sorry.

3. For my collection of One Shots, I know many of you really want me to update, and post your story, but I am sorry to say, I can't really do that right now. However, in the summer, I'll be more than happy to continue it, if readers want me too.

I won't really be updating much during Thanksgiving Break and Christmas Break. But the times before and after is hopefully guaranteed! :)

Haha, I know how many of you hate authors notes! However, hopefully the next couple of chapters will make up for this.

Reviews, constructive critism, and ideas are VERY welcome! Please tell me what you think about pairings, plots,and such!

- massieroxmysox


End file.
